Rivales y aliados
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC] Se conocían de toda la vida, se detestaban tácitamente sin embargo no había personas más iguales en gustos, forma de pensar, trabajar, que ellos. Rivales por naturaleza, aliados por necesidad. Ellos se odian, pero sus hijos se aman. Ella una madre soltera, él un padre divorciado póngalo juntos y vean lo que resulta. El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. La tregua permanente

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados.**

**CP.N°1.- La tregua permanente.**

—Entiendo cielo —decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros (artificiales porque su cabello natural era de color castaños claros) recogido con un moño alto, mientras jugaba con sus lentes en una de sus manos cuando al mismo tiempo ponía una voz dulce al escuchar la pequeña voz infantil del otro lado de la línea, era el único momento en el día en que hablaba con su pequeño hijo de ocho años que sus expresiones se suavizaban, literalmente hablando, bajaba su estado de alerta, no lejos del ahí su jefe la observaba con atención entonces comentó sin pensar a uno de su sub-alterno:

—Cuando ella pone esa expresión su belleza resalta...

Iba comentar algo más, pero en ese momento otro de sus sub-alternos pasó cerca de ellos, al alcanzar escuchar el comentario no dudó en decir al hacer una mueca de fastidio:

—Que no les engañe esa expresión tan dulce…es obvio que está hablando con su hijo pequeño porque ella nunca pondría esa expresión de «tonta» si hablara con un amante, es más apuesto que hasta desconoce el significado de esa palabra.

Ante ese comentario impregnado de reproche y sarcasmo puro, Yue no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, no era ningún secreto que aquel hombre como aquella mujer se odiaban, literalmente hablando, él siempre había dudado de esa frase «odio a primera vista» hasta que llegó ha tenerlos ambos como empleados, entonces sin evitarlo cruzó en ese momento mirada con Yamazaki, un hombre tan alto como él y un arquitecto senior de su empresa, ambos no dudaron en agarrar al hombre de los brazos, entonces Yue no se privó de decir en un tono que pecaba de divertido y agarraba con firmeza la cabeza de su empleado para que mire a la mujer:

—Mira bien, no puedes negar que Sakura es una mujer interesante…y no hablo por su físico —El hombre de cabellos castaños iba replicar inmediatamente, pero los tres se quedaron estáticos en su lugar porque la mujer no solo había terminado su llamada sino que los había escuchado y ahora venía directo hacia ellos como depredador hacia su presa, claro que para los tres era obvio a quién iba dirigida aquella mirada impregnada de odio puro, antes que ella diga palabra alguna Yamazaki comentó en voz baja, en un tono que denotaba su preocupación por lo que iba ha decir:

—Jefe aprovecho para decirle que el contrato «Ciport» está perdido.

Ese comentario captó el interés de Yue, quién compuso su expresión inmediatamente, entonces su empleado no se privó de decirle que la dupla que había armado con dos jóvenes arquitectos de la firma había fracasado por completo. Luego que Yamazaki se excusara de tener una reunión con un cliente, Yue miró ambos arquitectos quienes se fulminaba con la mirada, pero él como árbitro de boxeo se puso entre ellos para preguntarle con interés:

—¿Han escuchado el problema que tenemos con aquel contrato?

El primero en ponerse tenso fue el imponente hombre de cabellos castaños, sabía perfectamente por dónde iba su jefe cuando bajo la mirada y puso atención a las expresiones de su archi-enemiga dada la diferencia de estatura por lo general ella quedaba a la altura de sus hombros y con zapatos de tacón alto, tuvo que guardarse su risa burlona al ver que ella por inercia cruzó sus brazos en frente de su pecho y a pesar de no mostrar ningún escote provocativo sus encantos naturales resaltaba en aquel vestido de corte recto, entonces desvío la mirada hacia sus largas piernas, en especial la pierna izquierda que mostraba una pantimedia color humo y empezaba a golpear el piso con su zapato modelo «Liza» de la colección de otoño de Louis Vuitton, sabía que no había tenido tiempo de irse a cambiar a su casa porque la noche anterior tuvieron un evento de la oficina y ella ante todo era una mujer precavida y tenía un mini-guardaropas con todo lo básico en cuanto al vestuario que debe tener una mujer en su oficina al igual que él, ya que más de una vez se habían visto en la necesidad de usarlos, era una de las tantas ventajas que tenían de ser los arquitectos senior de la firma Tsukishiro entre otros beneficios que le daba la empresa, Xiaoláng tenía la certeza que por su ceño fruncido ella empezaba ha enojarse porque nuevamente estaba atada a él en un nuevo proyecto y sabía que su mente estaba pensando alguna excusa para salirse del proyecto, pero Yue fue implacable cuando comentó en un tono bajo pero firme, cuatro años de haber trabajado con ambos y los conocía perfectamente ambos, como para saber sus posibles excusas y como zafarse de las mismas:

—Sé que ustedes se detestan…pero también sé que ambos son excelentes profesionales, y los necesito juntos en este proyecto —Yue siempre usaba la misma frase, cuando acotaba con rapidez el beneficio que ambos iban obtener juntos si colaboraban en el proyecto y no dudó en decir en un tono suaver pero firme—: Sé también que ambos desean cambiar de carro…consigan el contrato para nuestra firma y yo me encargaré de cambiar su carro actual, ya que sé perfectamente el modelo que ambos desean...porque hasta en eso, ustedes coinciden en gustos y ambos quieren el mismo modelo de carro, soy amigo del dueño de una concesionaria Mitsubishi. Les puedo asegurar que una vez que nos asignen la licitación en menos de una semana ambos tendrán el modelo del carro que desean...¿Qué dicen?...

Antes esas simples palabras Sakura miró a Xiaoláng y viceversa, realmente no tenían argumento para debatir, pero ante que Sakura dijera palabra alguna, su móvil sonó y se quedó sin palabras cuando comentó en voz alta de forma extraña:

—¿Por qué se desmayo? —Al notar la tensión en ambos hombres puso la mano en su móvil y aclaró inmediatamente sus palabras, al decir en un tono bajo—: La profesora Mihara se ha desmayado en clase, están llamando a los padres de familias para que vayan por los niños.

Los hombres suspiraron con alivio, porque la persona del otro lado sabía que ella no estaba sola, así que aprovecho la llamada para ponerles al tanto del incidente, Xiaoláng y Yue pusieron atención a las palabras de Sakura, después de todo sus hijos estudiaban con el hijo de ella.

Xiaoláng tenía una hermosa hija de sietes años y medio de edad, su nombre era Meiling, una niña encantadora, traviesa, pero con un sentido de atención que daba miedo.

Yue tenía dos hijos de la misma edad de siete años, sus nombres eran: Yukito y Nakuru, hijos de su primer matrimonio, si bien el primero era reservado su melliza era todo lo contrario, de ahí venía su hijastro Eriol de su actual matrimonio, el niño tenía ochos años recién cumplidos, era mayor que los mellizos pero su relación con el pequeño niño era muy buena, de ahí el interés en el tema.

Finalmente Sakura al terminar la llamada no dudó en comentar:

—Tengo que ir a la escuela para... —Sakura hizo una mueca cuando notó la expresión de tensión en ambos hombres, entonces no dudó en extender su mano derecha para que le dieran por un lado dinero y por otro lado, que su jefe le prestara las llaves de su carro, porque en el suyo no iban entrar todos los niños, así que finalmente comentó con resignación—: Yue por favor envíame el proyecto por email, llevaré a los niños a mi pent-house...pasen por ellos después de las 16:30Pm…¡¿Pueden?!... —Ante esa pregunta Xiaoláng miró a su jefe, pero ante de decir palabra alguna Sakura comentó con un tono serio porque no tuvo problema en leer sus expresiones, ellos no podían a esa hora y ella lo sabía:

—Voy empezar a cobrarle la tarifa de una niñera particular. Los veo a las 19:30Pm, ni un minuto después —Ante que los hombres refutaran ella se dirigió a su oficina para recoger sus cosas, Yue sonrío con nerviosismo, pero para variar Xiaoláng comentó en voz baja con reproche:

—¡Qué caro me salen estos favores!...A este paso mejor no me hagas el cheque de mi sueldo sino que pásaselo a ella.

Xiaoláng hizo el comentario porque no había favor gratis de su parte y si bien él hacía lo mismo, por lo general cuando eran temas de la escuela Sakura era la que siempre le hacía los favores y le cobraba caro por los mismo, comparado con el resto de sus colegas al menos el favor le salía el triple del costo, no sabía en qué gastaba tanto dinero pero de que lo explotaba a su criterio lo hacía, está vez Yue no se privó de soltar una carcajada sonora cuando comentó en voz alta antes de salir del pasillo, porque él también pasaba por una situación similar, sobre todo ahora que su esposa estaba embarazada y de viaje, ya que por su estado le recomendaron ir al campo:

—Te sale más barato casarte con ella.

Xiaoláng iba replicar ese comentario, pero Sakura pasó cerca de ellos y no dudó en decir en voz alta en un tono ácido, lo usual en ella cuando tenía que replicarle algo a Xiaoláng:

—Primero muerta antes que casarme con este…crápula.

De no ser por el favor Xiaoláng hubiera replicado el comentario con sarcasmo puro, pero era demasiado tarde tenían un día por delante y ella debía ir por los niños, un día usual en aquella pareja tan inusual. Yue prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, no quería hacerla enojar porque si bien era su jefe, Sakura se había ganado su estima por los favores que le hacía con respecto a sus hijos, sabía qué no importaba la hora si se trataba de los niños Sakura no preguntaba por qué la llamaba sino que hacía el favor, con Xiaoláng era otra historia, le hacía los favores pero las replicas eran partes de los mismos, al igual que las tarifas re-caras. Era lo usual entre ellos.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1. Hi! Tenía que publicarla porque es una de las escasas historias que había rescatado del disco que se me perdió ^.^ es una historia corta que ya la tengo avanzada y la publico antes que me olvide de la idea, drama familiar es lo mío, el siguiente capítulo nos vamos a divertir con el humor al estilo evil.

2. Mil disculpas por la cacografía, siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto, toda crítica a mejorar es bien recibida.

3. Está son las únicas notas de autoras que tendrán de mi parte, las siguientes será al final de está mini-historia. El horario de actualización será cada dos a tres días, ya tengo avanzada está historia ^.^

4. Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día incluido mi historia (reciclada de Skip Beat) que la publicaré en el transcurso del día, alternando con mi historia Box R al aire y que creen les tengo un Extra de Setsu regresa, ^.^ Enjoy it! ...pero sino alcanzo a publicar hoy, publico sin falta mañana ^.^

5. En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota] Está historia si va tener álbum de foto, así que ya está actualizado. Tks!


	2. Obligados ayudarse

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados.**

**CP.N°2.- Obligados ayudarse.**

Había pasado menos de una hora desde que Sakura llegó a la escuela privada en donde estaban los niños, al notar que no había lugar en el parqueadero del campus decidió parquear en la parte posterior del la escuela que también estaba cercado y tenía guardia de seguridad, se estaciono con cuidado cerca de la salida pera que los niños no protesten por tener que caminar un poco más de lo usual, pero no contó con que al bajarse del auto de su jefe, escuchara sin querer:

—Ese desmayo no es normal Rika —demandó en un tono cortante—. Te llevaré al médico, ahora.

—No es necesario —susurró—, por favor director Terada.

—No me llames así —comentó con enojo—, cuando estemos solos puedes decirme Yoshiyuki.

—No creo que tu esposa —refutó con malestar—, le guste que te llame por tu nombre.

—Lo mío con Naoko terminó —comentó con firmeza—. Los trámites de divorcio saldrán este mes, Rika… —El director no pudo continuar sus comentarios cuando notó la presencia de una desconcertada Sakura, quién luego de un incomodo saludo comentó sin pensar:

—Fue inevitable no escucharlos —Se excusó—. ¡Lo siento!

Rika fue la primera en reaccionar y comentó con vergüenza:

—Lamento que haya escuchado nuestra discusión —Con rapidez busco una excusa para justificar los comentarios que tuvo con el director Terada, pero ninguna palabra parecía salir de su garganta.

El director aprovecho el momento para decir:

—Señora Kinomoto —suspiró con resignación—, no debe demorarse los niños están saliendo, y por favor —susurró con incomodidad—, esperamos contar con su discreción.

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, después de todo a pesar de no conocer a nivel personal a la profesora de su hijo o al director de la escuela, lo poco que le habían tratado habían causado una buena impresión en ella, pero saber que ambos tenían una relación secreta la tomo de sorpresa, dejo el tema ahí, por ahora su hijo y los niños tenían prioridad.

* * *

Pocas horas después, Yue miraba con interés a Xiaoláng, si bien la reunión había sido extremadamente pesada ya que el cliente pidió desde maximizar el uso del pequeño espacio físico con el que contaba, como hacer una vivienda que sea cómoda, amplia por dentro, que juegue con la iluminación y encima disponga de espacios verdes para aplicar las reglas del feng shui, finalmente se animo a comentar:

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con interés—No dejas de ver el reloj.

Ante ese comentario, y luego de tomar la cafetera para servirse un tinto, mientras lo endulzaba comentó con preocupación:

—Kinomoto no me ha llamado —regresó su mirada hacia su jefe—. Es extraño, de la escuela a su pent-house son menos de 45 minutos, tengo la certeza que algo ha pasado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad —miró su reloj y se puso de pie—, deje mi móvil en vibración, voy a llamarla… —Yue no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo cuando leyó el mensaje de texto que ella le había y comentó en voz alta—: Esto no te va gustar.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó con desconcierto—, ¿qué dice el mensaje de texto?

Yue no perdió tiempo y extendió su móvil para mostrarle el corto mensaje que decía:

_«Se ha desatado una epidemia de parotiditis en la escuela, a los niños le están aplicando la vacuna triple vírica para prevenir la enfermedad, así que no podré llamarlos»…_

—¿Qué diablos es parotiditis? —preguntó Xiaoláng con dudas, y Yue no dudó en comentar:

—Mira el siguiente mensaje que paso Sakura —Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng continuo leyendo los mensajes y frunció el ceño al releer esta vez en voz alta el mensaje que Sakura le había pasado a Yue, que decía:

—Si el baka-borrego —miró a Yue, quién estaba teniendo problemas para contener las risas—, pregunta, ¿qué es parotiditis?, coméntale que es paperas, él la tuvo cuando era un mocoso... —Terminó de leer el mensaje entre dientes y exclamó con enojo—: ¿Mocoso?, está mujer…

—Ahora sabes por qué no nos llamó —Interrumpió Yue de forma abrupta—, los niños serán vacunados. Espero que no le den mayor problema a Sakura.

—Pobrecita mi hija —comentó Xiaoláng con pesar—, mi niña no le gustan las agujas, al igual que mí.

—¿Y a qué niño le va gustar? —preguntó—Salgamos almorzar, necesitamos revisar este contrato para que le envíes los planos a Sakura.

—Acepto —contestó—, luego regresaré a revisar esos contratos.

Yue sonrío con suavidad, el tener ambos arquitectos trabajando en ese proyecto sin duda le daba esperanzas de ganar esa licitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de salud, Sakura tenía un gran dilema entre manos, porque ni su hijo, ni sus amiguitos querían acceder hacer vacunados, sobre todo Meiling que estaba agarrada a una de sus piernas y no se dejaba inyectar, finalmente comentó con cansancio:

—¡Niños! —exclamó con suavidad—, si se dejan inyectar luego de hacer los deberes, iremos al parque de diversiones. ¿Qué dice?

Los niños se miraba con nerviosismo, pero ninguno de ellos quería acceder, entonces Eriol comentó en un tono suave pero firme:

—Si me dejo poner la vacuna —susurro—, puedo pedir un helado de chocolate.

—¡HELADOOOOOOOOO! —gritaron los niños con emoción, Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo por el papelón que estaba haciendo al terminar siendo los últimos que faltaban en ponerse la vacuna, y comentó:

—Si se dejan vacunar —afirmó con suavidad—, tendrán helado. ¿Qué dicen?

Mientras los niños se ponían hablar entre sí, porque no iban a pedir solo helado, el pediatra «Takashi Yamazaki» se hizo presente en el lugar, y comentó:

—Veo que no solo padeces con el pequeño Ariel —sonrío—, ¿cómo estás Sakura?

Luego de un breve saludo, y besos de cortesía en la mejilla, Sakura comentó con pesar:

—Creo que pasaremos aquí —miró a los niños, sobre todo a su hijo—, toda la tarde.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Este es un mini-capítulo de relleno que lo necesito para mi siguiente capítulo, mi próxima actualización es el Jueves, estoy retomando mis horarios de actualización, por los que le pido un poco de paciencia, el siguiente capítulo será más largo.

[2] Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto.** ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	3. Malestar

**«DDR» **SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom a participar en nuestro **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**; Solo deben hacer clic en nuestro link marcado que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, ver nuestras reglas y participar. El mismo es exclusivo sobre **SCC del Grupo CLAMP**; Y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con **Kind Yuuki,** quién se integró al STAFF de DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque vamos a leer, comentar y a promocionar sus escritos. Tks! ^.^ **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**Rivales y aliados.**

**CP.N°3.- Malestar.**

Sakura no podía creer el día que tenía con la pequeña Meiling aferrada a sus rodillas para no dejarse inyectar, su pequeño niño Ariel reclamando por comida, los hijos de Yue llorando porque ya le habían inyectado y se quería ir, pero sin duda el que menos pensó que le daría más trabajo se lo dio, porque el pequeño Eriol se había contagiado de **«**parotiditis», la peor parte era no tener opción a reclamar porque ante todo era madre, y una madre pasa por tales cosas cuando sus niños son pequeños.

—Mei, cielo, por favor —suplicó con cansancio, mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio—, la enfermera debe inyectarte.

—¡No quiero! —replicó la niña entre sollozos—¡Quiero a mi papi! —demandó con un puchero infantil.

El pediatra que se había convertido en un buen amigo de la joven señora, no dudó en intervenir cuando comentó en voz alta:

—Miren lo que tengo aquí —Señaló mientras sacaba un pequeño muñeco de Tomate-chan—, se lo daré tan solo aquellos niños que se dejan inyectar.

Sakura mentalmente agradecía aquella intervención, porque sabía que los niños adoraban a tal personaje infantil, así que como era de esperarse los niños se abalanzaron sobre el médico que tenía una gran caja, Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, eran momento como esos que las tareas más fácil que debía tener una madre se volvían un serio problema, era frustrante hasta cierto punto, porque con los niños, ella tenía que usar todo su ingenio.

—¡Gracias! —susurró con algo de vergüenza, a lo que el galeno solo alzo su pulgar para señalar con diversión:

—No te preocupes —sonrío con suavidad—, pero no me molestaría si me recompensas con un helado de ron pasas.

Sakura sonrío por inercia, y decidió salir del consultorio, tenía que informar a Yue sobre lo sucedido con su hijastro, porque al final el niño se debía quedar internado, pero ella no iba poder lidiar sola con eso, con lo que no contó fue escuchar un grito infantil estridente, y menos que una linda niña de cabellos negros largos, y ojos azules, facciones similares a su pequeño hijo, se estrellara contra sus piernas, no perdió el equilibrio porque se apoyo en una pared, pero no dudo en comentar en voz alta con algo de diversión:

—¿Dónde es el incendio? —preguntó con interés, al notar que la niña se escondió detrás de sus piernas, de pronto sintió un _«deja vu»_ por aquella acción que le recordó a Meiling Li.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, un poco más alta que Sakura—¡Ven acá! —ordenó en un tono imperativo.

—¡No quiero! —gritó la niña de unos ocho años, calculó Sakura —. ¡Mentiste —reclamó con enojo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —comentó la señora con vergüenza, Sakura podía entender perfectamente su situación, y no dudó en decir:

—¿Sodomi Daidoji? —preguntó con interés—, me parece haberla visto en la escuela de mi niño, ¿su nena está en primero de básica párelo B?

—Señora Kinomoto, no la había reconocido…¡lo siento! —Se lamentó y añadió—: ¿También está aquí por las vacunas?

—¿Por qué más? —contestó Sakura mientras sonreía con empatía, sin duda alguna iba hacer un largo día para ambas madres.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la firma Tsukishiro, Yue se enteraba de la noticia de su hijastro, y no dudo exclamar con malestar:

—¡Diablos! —Se puso la mano en su frente—, ¿cómo se enfermó Eriol?

—Ya sabes lo qué dicen —afirmó Xiaoláng, luego de tocar la puerta que estaba entre abierta, y pasar con los nuevos planos del proyecto que debían revisar—, se enferma un niño en la escuela, se enferman todos.

—¡Maldición! —Yue se puso de pie para ver el reloj—, debo irme...por favor revisa estos planos con Sakura.

—Espera —comentó Xiaoláng en un tono sorprendido—. ¿Y tus correcciones?

—Hazla tú, por favor —ordenó con suavidad—. Iré por mis hijos, debo llamar a mi esposa…creo que me tocará pasar la noche en el hospital.

—¿Internaron al niño? —preguntó Xiaoláng con interés—, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé. Te llamó cuando este en el lugar.

Yue no hizo más comentarios mientras tomo su leva, ya salió con rapidez de su oficina, él iba usar el carro de Sakura, mientras tanto Xiaoláng puso los planos sobre la mesa, y empezó con cuidado a revisar los cambios de forma minuciosa, después de todo mientras menos correcciones tenga, terminaría la reunión con su colega, con lo que él no contaba era que a los diez minutos de haberse ido su jefe llamara justo ella, y luego de su gélido saludo, preguntó con malestar:

—¿Enferma? —cuestionó en un tono imperativo—, está mañana mi hija estaba completamente sana.

—¡Baka-borrego! —exclamó Sakura con enojo desde el otro lado de la línea—, ¿no prestaste atención a lo qué te comenté? —preguntó con reproche y añadió—: Hay una epidemia en la escuela, y Eriol parece que contagio a tu hija, así que ven al hospital.

—¡Diablos! —replicó con enojo, ignorando el insulto que ella había usado con él, hasta cierto punto se había acostumbrado que lo trate de esa forma, cuando él usaba las palabras «bruja y arpía» en su ausencia —Estoy con lo de los planos de «Ciport», me faltan hacer muchos cambios.

—Ese no es mi problema, trae el material acá porque he pedido una suite para la nena —confesó sin pensar—, estarás muy cómodo.

—Se puede saber por qué diablos tomas decisiones sin consultarme —reclamó con malestar—, te recuerdo…

—Ven a la habitación 324 del «Hospital Central de Tokyo» —ordenó de forma abrupta al interrumpirlo—, usa una mascarilla. Bye!

El sonido de la llamada desconectada hizo que Xiaoláng se pusiera de un humor de perros, hablando metafóricamente, de las iras solo atinó a decir:

—¡Maldita bruja! —exclamó con enojo y añadió—: Y encima me toca trabajar hoy con ella…¡diablos!...esto es karma a la milésima potencia.

**«Continuará» …**


	4. Tregua impuesta

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom leer a nuestras autoras «**HoneyPinku-chan y R-Karolyna**» que han subido sus escritos para nuestros **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, **exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. El link se encuentra marcado en mi perfil de FanFiction en la parte de abajo y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con «**Kind Yuuki y nana632**» ambas son integrantes y administradoras activas del Group's Evil.

Si piensan que nos conformamos solo con leer y comentar, ¡NO!, nuestras iniciativas van más allá ^.^ miren mi perfil porque se hizo una lámina personalizada por cada escrito y lo pondremos en nuestro vídeo post-desafío, a parte de las entrevista que tendremos con sus autoras en el lado oscuro. (Group's Evil).

Adicional.-Si quieren leer algo diferente pasen por mi canal de Youtube ahí se encuentra una recopilación de nuestras alocadas iniciativas a nivel del pre-desafío EVIL que es algo interno del **Group's Evil** y es completamente diferente a lo que maneja** DZ del GE**. Tks!

* * *

**Rivales y aliados.**

**CP. N°4: Tregua impuesta. **

—¡Alto ahí fiera! —gritó con intensidad Xiaoláng al tratar de contener a la enfurecida mujer, era una ventaja contar con tal estatura y fuerza para contenerla a pesar que ella no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil, no podía creer que estaba siendo arrastrado por ella.

—Por favor —comentó en un tono baja el pediatra Takashi Yamazaki—, fue un error de la enfermer…

—!¿Un error?! —cuestionó con enojo—, ¿cómo va inyectar a mi hijo sin darse cuenta qué tenía fiebre?...¡Suéltame Li! —demandó en un tono imperativo.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó él con la misma intensidad que ella uso en su tono de voz —Te soltaré cuando te calmes —reveló sin problema alguna.

¿Cuál era la razón de enojo de Sakura?, la respuesta era simple, luego de haber salido del hospital llevó a su pequeño niño a comer, para eso le había hecho el favor a su jefe de dejar a sus mellizos en su casa a cuidado de su nana, todo bien hasta ahí, pero durante el almuerzo, el niño insistió en querer comer pizza, algo que Sakura en lo particular le gustaba pero no lo comía con frecuencia al considerarlo parte de su «lista de alimentos no apropiados para un niño en crecimiento», notó que su hijo empezaba a mostrar un semblante decaído, supuso que tal vez la inyección empezaba hacerle efecto, no era la primera vez que una vacuna desencadenaba en una ligera fiebre, pero no contó que el bebe se pusiera rojo y empezará a toser, el niño lo que tenía era principio de gripe incluída con una infección a la garganta, y la enfermera lo había inyectado sin darse cuenta de elloa, Sakura tampoco se había percatado del estado de su hijo, y el pequeño Ariel ahora mostraban una reacción alérgica a la vacuna que la pusieron, ese fue el detonante para que Sakura se enoje, porque ella era tolerante con muchas cosa, pero todo cambiaba cuando tocaban a su hijo.

Finalmente el doctor dijo en un tono serio:

—Te asignaremos una de nuestras mejores suites, tendremos al niño en observación.

—Mami —La pequeña voz infantil hizo que Sakura detenga sus reclamos y aún sin ser soltada de parte de Xiaoláng, porque no se fiaba de sus acciones—, mami me duele el cuerpo —comentó el pequeño Ariel en un tono ronco.

—¡Suéltame! —susurró con seriedad, iba tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero el pequeño Ariel que estaba en los brazos de una enfermera comentó en voz baja:

—Yo me quiero quedarme con Eriol y Meiling, mami —Ahí estaba de nuevo el pequeño niño poniendo en un gran dilema a su madre.

Sakura iba decir algo pero Yue se hizo presente, cuando comentó en un tono bajo, la idea de tener a los tres niños en la misma habitación no era mala, pero él no estaba dispuesto hacer el árbitro entre Li y Kinomoto.

—Tomaré la suite y ustedes dos —señalo con calma—, compartirán habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Yue no se privó de decir en un tono serio:

—Mi hijo necesita descanso —comentó en un tono bajo, la palabra «hijastro» no le gustaba—, y ustedes dos —Cambió su tono de voz y añadió—: Deben revisar los planos del proyecto de «Ciport» —Ante esas palabras ambos se quedaron completamente callados, Sakura se guardó sus comentarios ácidos mientras era soltada y se apresuraba a tomar a su hijo en brazos, sin duda iba hacer una larga tarde para ambos.

—Ve el lado positivo —comentó Xiaoláng en un tono serio, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación donde estaba su pequeña hija—, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, eso nos va distraer por completo.

Sakura ignoró su comentario, su preocupación por ahora se centró en su pequeño hijo que se aferraba a su pecho, guardándose su reproches siguió a su colega en completo silencio, parecía que el cosmos conspiraba contra ella, porque se enfermaba la niña de su colega-rival y su hijo le seguía, parecía mellizos en las desgracias, porque si pasaba algo a uno y al otro inmediatamente le sucedía lo mismo, no entendía cómo terminaba siempre ligada a Li, parecía que los niños lo hicieran a propósito, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Sin duda sería una larga tarde para ambos, y con mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Horas después, Yue miraba con cansancio al pequeño Eriol que dormía con cierta incomodidad, después de todo nunca se iba a sentir completamente cómodo en la habitación de un hospital.

—Señor Tsukishiro —comentó en un tono suave una enfermera al ingresar a la habitación—, voy a revisar al niño antes de aplicarle los antibióticos, si desea salir puede aprovechar ahora —Sugirió en un tono suave, mientras revisaba con cuidado los signos vitales del pequeño niño.

—Gracias —contestó con cansancio—, creo que iré por un café.

La enfermera sonrío con suavidad, Yue bostezo sin poder evitarlo producto del cansancio que experimentaba y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró sin pensarlo con Xiaoláng, a quién le preguntó:

—¿Cómo están los niños? —miró con interés lo que llevaba en la mano, ¿acaso era una maleta de ropa?, no necesitaba ser un genio para identificar que esas maletas de un color tan femenino era de Sakura y no de él —, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Xiaoláng sabía la razón detrás de ese cuestionamiento de parte de su jefe, y comentó en un tono bajo:

—Los niños están pasando el mal rato, mi hija con paperas y Ariel con una infección en la garganta, parece que van estar un par de días aquí —reveló con cansancio.

Yue se guardó sus comentarios, era interesante verlos interactuar como un viejo matrimonio a pesar que no se toleraban, Xiaoláng no tuvo problemas en reconocer esas expresiones y se adelantó a decir:

—Tengo que irme, aún debo ir por la comida.

—¿Y tus cosas? —preguntó—, porque eso son las cosas de Sakura —Señalo con su mano derecha.

Xiaoláng no contestó porque en ese momento veía el pedriatra para avisarle que iba revisar a los niños, además él no quería explicar porque no sabía cómo, pero Sakura tenía no una sino varias malestas preparadas de emergencia con posibles objetos tantos personales de él y de su pequeña hija Meiling preparados con anticipación para prevenir cualquier eventualidad, porque no era la primera vez que ellos pasaban por algo similar, y en esa parte él era completamente descuidado.

Por supuesto ese tipo de favor no le salía nada gratis, porque cuándo Sakura ordenaba, no había otra palabra para definir lo que le obligaba hacer para que vaya por sus cosas, sus alimentos, sus recetas, etc, lo que necesiten los niños en general, él terminaba haciendo ese trabajo mientras que ella se quedaba con los niños, porque ella no confiaba en él para cuidarlos, ya que más de un accidente habían pasado ambos con sus respectivos niños, pero por lo general Sakura era más cuidadosa con ellos, aparentemente.

En ese momento tenían una tregua temporaral hasta que los niños salgan del hospital, pero no se lo iba comentar a su jefe, finalmente pudo librarse de él y se preparó mentalmente para pasar las próximas horas con la tensión al tope, era lo usual cuando él y Kinomoto les tocaba trabajar o colaborar entre ellos. Mentalmente terminaba agotado, pero no había forma de librarse de ella, y menos cuando su pequeña niña tenía tal afecto por el pequeño Ariel que lo ponía en tales predicamentos.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Lamento la ausencia pero entre la parte laboral y las iniciativas del Group's Evil, tengo mi tiempo comprometido, pero aquí me tienen retomando de a poco mis actualizaciones, les invito a leer las historias que actualice en el día.

Este fue un capítulo de relleno, pero en estos días lo compensó con una capítulo un poco más largo porque necesito llegar a la parte de los recuerdos que ambos tienen en común y revelarles, quién es el padre del hijo de Sakura y qué paso con la madre de Meiling. Aquí no hay antagonista, es un drama familiar con una rivalidad tácita y ya el siguiente capítulo les presentó dos nuevos personajes que son clave para el drama.

En fin, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	5. El pasado siempre regresa

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados. **

**CP.N°5.- El pasado siempre regresa.**

—¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí? —susurró en voz baja con desconcierto Xiaoláng.

—¡Señor! —exclamó la joven camarera de la cafetería del hospital y comentó—: ¿Va ordenar algo del menú?

Xiaoláng negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la fila, había quedado un poco perturbado al ver aquel hombre que le era para su malestar completamente familiar. Con sigilo y manteniendo una distancia prudencial, se acercó hacia donde estaba el galeno, no tuvo problema en identificarlo como tal por el traje de cirugía que tenía puesto junto con otros colegas entre ellos doctores, enfermeras y residentes.

—Ha sido una gran demostración Dr. Amamiya —afirmó el director de la aérea de cirugía—, esperemos que acepte la propuesta y se incorpore a nuestro departamento de cardiología.

El hombre de un textura similar a Xiaoláng, por su altura y su contextura pero con cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de color azul, sonrío con suavidad, al extender su mano hacia el director, Xiaoláng no tuvo problema en identificar un aro de matrimonio, el aro que usualmente usaba junto con una cadena de oro blanco, pero al final de su jornada laboral se lo ponía.

—La propuesta me es interesante —reveló con una suave sonrisa—, pero hace poco me casé, y con mi esposa residimos en Japón. Es poco probable que acepte la propuesta, al menos no para este año.

El desánimo fue general, pero ante los intercambio de comentarios, Xiaoláng se alejo con cuidado de aquel grupo, se perdió en sus pensamientos y por inercia se quedó parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba su hija, y Sakura con su hijo, un hijo que no tenía idea que su padre estaba a pocos metros de su habitación.

El desconcierto lo embargo por completo, cómo decirle a Sakura que el padre de su hijo estaba en el mismo lugar, él sabía por anticipado que ese posible encuentro desestabilizaría por completo a su colega, después de todo no era ningún secreto para él, lo que había pasado entre ellos, y aunque nunca entendió por qué Abel le había pedido a la mujer que amaba interrumpir su embarazo, él no podía decirle a ella que el padre de su hijo estaba ahí, pero cómo evitar ese desafortunado, porque eso iba hacer si se veían, un desafortunado re-encuentro, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sakura había abierto la puerta de la habitación, porque a pesar del trabajo, de cuidar a los niños, era tarde y ella tenía hambre, y con la escaza paciencia que tenía aquel día por todo lo experimentado con su pequeño hijo, maldecía una y otra vez haber encargado la comida a su colega, y de peor humor se puso verlo ahí completamente estático en ese lugar.

—¡¿Y la comida?! —cuestionó en voz baja, pero sin evitar disfrazar su mal humor, después de todo con él mantenía una diplomacia sumamente ácida, y ante él se mostraba tal como era—, sabía que era mala idea que tú —Señalo mientras levantaba ambas manos al mismo tiempo. Un gesto que de paso Xiaoláng odiaba que hiciera—…¡OYE! —gritó finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y añadió—: ¡¿Qué demonio te pasas?!

—¡Por la pulga! —Sakura no sabía de dónde había aprendido una expresión tan corriente pero él siempre la usaba para evitar los improperios de grueso calibre, por así decirlo, que le quería decir en ese momento—, me tienes harto…¡Me olvidé de mi billetera! —respondió de forma abrupta, mientras ingresaba a la habitación haciendo que ella retrocediera—, había mucha gente —Eso era una completa mentira pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo—, y cuando llegué…hice el pedido y…¡oh sorpresa! —exclamó con exageración imitando sus acciones al levantar también las manos—, no tenía dinero. ¿Satisfecha con la explicación o debo traer a la camarera para que te convenza?

—Eres un completo grosero —reclamó ella ya en un tono más alto—, no tienes por qué… —El sonido de su hijo tosiendo la hizo callarse, porque se puso tensa e inmediatamente regreso su atención al niño, no dudo en asistirlo, en ese momento la pelea quedó en un segundo plano, porque Xiaoláng se apresuró a tomar una botella que tenía agua y servir el contenido en un pequeño vaso que era del niño, porque tenía un decorativo alusivo a Tomate-chan, un personaje infantil que el pequeño Ariel adoraba.

El niño se levantó, y despertó sin pensar a la pequeña Meiling, quién por la incomodidad que tenía demandó la atención de su padre, Xiaoláng no dudó acercarse a ella, y presionar el botón de alerta para que venga una de las enfermeras para que los ayude con ambos niños.

* * *

Horas después y pasado el mal rato, porque ambos padres se asustaron por las acciones de los niños, Sakura se puso de pie, necesitaba estirar las piernas y de paso comer algo, porque ya eran entrada horas de las madrugada y tenía hambre, además aún le faltaba hacer algunos cambios a los planos que tenían que presentar ante Yue, era la primera propuesta que iban hacer en conjunto.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó en un tono bajo Xiaoláng al ponerse de pie, ganándose de parte de ella que lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Quiero ir a comer! ¿Algún problema? —cuestionó con malestar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a golpear con su zapato el piso, una clara señal que estaba molesta.

—¡Iré yo! —afirmó en un tono serio, ni él mismo entendía por qué la razón de lo que hacía, pero no quería que ellos se re-encontraran, al menos no ahora, porque tenía la certeza de las posibles consecuencias.

—Pero… —Sakura no pudo hacer su cuestionamiento, porque Xiaoláng no dio pauta a nada cuando comentó:

—Un sándwich caliente, con papas a la francesa y un sorbete de durazno —Él no estaba preguntado, la conocía tan bien como para saber que eso ella comería, Sakura frunció el ceño, ser acomedido por iniciativa propia y sobre todo con ella no era algo usual en él, Xiaoláng entendió perfectamente ese gesto, pero no titubeo en ningún momento y con un paso suave pero firme salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a la mujer.

* * *

Sakura por su lado no entendía aquella actitud, no era la primera vez que él se comportaba de esa forma, pero decidió no darle importante después de todo con esa salida del hombre que tanto le incomodaba, ahora podía relajarse un poco y centrar su atención en su pequeño hijo, sabía que en eran cuestión de días que el pequeño Ariel se recuperará, pero verlo así tan frágil le llenó de sentimientos encontrados, después de todo, ella incluso hasta se había peleado con su hermano y sus padres cuando vivía en Japón al tomar la decisión de tener a su hijo, sin impórtale lo que su pareja y padre de su hijo había pedido.

Interrumpir su embarazo porque ni siquiera estaban a mitad de su carrera fue un golpe bajo para ella, en esa época ambos estudiaban medicina, y luego de un tórrido romance decidieron irse a vivir juntos, pero pactaron no tener hijos hasta después de casarse y eso iba pasar cuando ambos se gradúen, pero aquellos planes se vieron malogrados cuando accidentalmente ella quedó embarazada, le pudo haber pasado a cualquier, pero nunca pensó que ese desliz fuera el principio del fin de su relación, recordar aquello y aún más todo lo que paso llenaba a Sakura de sentimientos amargos, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo revelarle a su hijo que su padre no lo deseaba, menos lo amaba, porque que en aquella época él no dudo en pedir que interrumpa su embarazo.

La puso en una completa encrucijada, una lágrima amarga producto de aquellas emociones salió de uno de sus ojos, era lo usual al recordar después de tantos años aquel amargo momento que pasó al darle la noticia, y recordar todas las emociones que experimentó, el asombro, la angustia, la resignación, finalmente la felicidad, ella iba hacer madre, y su bebe era del hombre que amaba, a pesar de estar consciente que no había sido planificado sabía que todo iba cambiar a partir de ese momento, pero al tocarse aquel plano vientre en aquella época, un sentimiento completamente cálido la inundo por completo, porque la ilusión de ser madre se hizo presente en ella.

Ante el gemido de su hijo, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, ingresó al baño, era mejor dejar esos recuerdos aún lado como siempre los había hecho, y nada mejor que el agua fría para lavarse la cara, pero al mirar su demacrado y cansado reflejo no dudó en comentar en un tono serio:

—¡Demonios! Este hombre sí que se demora…¡Maldición!..., debí de haber ido yo… —No le dio importancia al comentario, después de todo sabía que en algún momento tenía que volver y la iba escuchar, mejor se centró en el trabajo, había aprendido amar aquello que tanto detestaba como las matemáticas, porque después de la medicina, el diseño era algo que le apasionaba mucho, así que sin prisa alguna se sentó junto a la cama de su hijo, prendió una pequeña lámpara y abrió uno de los planos que tenía. Tenía varias correcciones que hacer.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Poco a poco retomó mis actualizaciones, lo confieso esto es un preámbulo para la historia completa que pondré del pasado de ambos personajes y la razón de su desagrado, tranki! No es nada del otro mundo, pero sin duda es la base que necesito para que la historia avance y se justifique el por qué se tratan de esa forma, así que espero poder actualizar un capítulo más extenso ^.^ Espero que sigan leyendo…porque se viene algo intenso, y no juzguen al nuevo personaje, hay una historia detrás de aquella acción. Veamos si logro sorprenderlos ;)

**«N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día, de forma paralela he publicado en mi CTA. De FictionPress **«Sake's Evil22», **pueden ver mi link en mi perfil, aunque la historia ya se encuentra en mi facebook de mi 1er. OS del II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Se llama: **LOCURA PARALELA**, sigue la misma línea de mis crónicas (hoy actualice crónicas de un sicario ^.^ ) pero lo aborde en primera persona, espero que se animen a leer y comentarla, porque entre hoy y mañana estimo subir mis OS para el II Desafío y el Pre-Desafío de Halloween, así ya puedo dedicarme por completo a retomar el ritmo de mis actualizaciones y/o re-ediciones.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	6. Cosas del destino

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados. **

**CP. N°6.- Cosas del destino.**

Xiaoláng no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte, le parecía increíble que todo lo relacionado con Sakura se complique, porque la comida no fue la excepción.

—¡Por favor! —Trató de llamar la atención de un galeno para que le abriera la puerta del ascensor. La razón de su malestar se daba porque fue un trámite comprar la comida, no sabía que justo en hora de las madrugara la cafetería estaría tan concurrida, tampoco contó con que le iban a dar grandes bandejas de comida, no se esperaba que la cafetería tuviera un servicio de un hotel cinco estrellas. Estaba sorprendido por la variedad del menú y la cantidad.

Finalmente haciendo maromas, porque su equilibro era pésimo llegó a la habitación de su hija, luego de hacer lo mismo con una enfermera y pedir que le ayude abrir la puerta se quedó sin palabras, los niños dormían pero Sakura brillaba por su ausencia.

—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde demonios se metió esta mujer? —Era la pregunta suelta que quedó en el aire, cuando luego de poner las bandejas en una pequeña mesa, no dudó en salir de la habitación Sakura lo iba escuchar por no quedarse en la habitación.

* * *

Lo que Xiaoláng no sabía era que Sakura se había fastidiado por completo al tener que esperarlo, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero había aprendido a manejarla cuando se convirtió en madre, claro esa paciencia se perdía por completo cuando Xiaoláng estaba de por medio.

Al llegar a la cafetería, inmediatamente maldijo su suerte porque no solo no encontró a Xiaoláng sino que se había olvidado de su billetera, maldiciendo en voz baja tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos, en momentos así le daban ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra el piso, había hecho el viaje por gusto, estaba realmente agotada y ella lo sabía, decidió dejar la actitud negativa y calmarse, además pronto iba amanecer y tenía una reunión con Yue, se centró en realizar alguna estrategia para hacer corta la reunión y decirle a Xiaoláng que ella se iba descansar a su casa, y que le diera el día, en la noche ella regresaba para que él descanse, porque conocía su cuerpo como para saber que estaba tan agotaba, que ya estaba llegando a sus límites. Ella no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, su hijo la necesitaba, tan distraída iba que apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor por inercia, pero al abrirse a la puerta una voz que le era familiar la dejo completamente perpleja.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella estaba el padre de su hijo, frotó sus ojos un par de veces porque por un momento pensó que era una alucinación.

—¡Qué gran sorpresa!...Etto!, ¿cómo has estado?... —Esa pregunta quedo ahí, porque Sakura apenas podía asimilar que Abel Amamiya, quién alguna vez ella juró que era el amor de su vida, el hombre con el que quería tener una familiar algún día, su alma gemela, y con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días estaba ahí frente a ella.

Eso era demasiado para Sakura, Abel parecía haber entendido su desconcierto, hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, cuando escucho una voz fuerte que le era familiar.

—Sakura —Sin que ella lo previera, Xiaoláng pasó su mano sobre su cintura—, «nuestros niños» tienen la misma enfermedad —Sakura lo miró sin entender, realmente estaba bloqueada por tener Abel delante de ella, que no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras—, Ariel tiene mucha fiebre…parece que también tiene paperas.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?, debes estar equivocado Xiaoláng…Ariel no tenía fiebre cuando salí de la habitación —respondió—, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó con mucha preocupación.

Xiaoláng que en ningún momento la había soltado, e ignorando por completo al desconcertado galeno, no dudó en decir:

—Tiene fiebre —afirmó—, intenté llamar a la enfermera pero no la encontré…además no sabía si tú la habías venido a buscar.

—Si necesitan ayuda —comentó Abel—, puedo revisar al niño, yo soy…

—No es tu aérea —Fue la respuesta abrupta y cortante que dio Sakura sin mirarlo—, iré por el pediatría o la enfermera. ¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó de forma directa a Xiaoláng.

—Ve a la habitación, yo buscaré a la enfermera o al pediatría…y te alcanzó al rato —puntualizó Xiaoláng en un tono firme, mientras llamaba al otro ascensor y la hacía ingresar en este. Sakura estaba bastante preocupada por su hijo, como para despedirse de Abel, y en ese momento hasta se había olvidado de él.

Cuando ambos hombres se quedaron solo, Abel superado el incomodo encuentro no dudó en comentar, sobre todo al ver la alianza de matrimonio en uno de los dedos de Xiaoláng, claro lo que él no sabía era que esa alianza nunca se la quitaba, y la esposa de Xiaolánga estaba muerta, pero aún así él nunca dejaba de usar esa alianza.

—¡Vaya!, siempre pensé que esa rivalidad entre ustedes era…tan inusual —comentó—, no es una sorpresa saber que se han casado —De alguna forma Abel estaba sintiéndose incomodo al emitir ese comentario —, puedo preguntar cuántos niños tienen.

—Dos —respondió con firmeza—, debo irme…buenos días —puntualizó Xiaoláng sin aclarar el mal entendido, ni él mismo porque tuvo la necesidad de intervenir pero ver Abel en frente de una pálida y perpleja Sakura no le gusto, y aunque era verdad que Ariel tenía fiebre también tenía la leve seguridad que eran porque los antibióticos empezaban hacer efecto, y sabía que si exageraba un poco en el comentario Sakura no iba a dudar en ir a ver a su hijo.

Abel se quedó estático en su lugar, no sabía qué pensar de aquella pareja, siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha que ese odio sin justificativo alguno y sin sentido entre ellos, iba terminar en algo serio, si durante su noviazgo con Sakura, Xiaoláng parecía ser una sombra entre ellos, y nunca le gustó cómo se trataban.

—¿Ariel?, se atrevió a ponerle el nombre que había escogido para nuestro prime… —Abel detuvo sus pensamientos, después de todo un sentimiento de culpa lo golpeo al recordar que no tuvo ningún tipo de reparto al pedir que ella interrumpa su embarazo y maté a su hijo. Toco su alianza de matrimonio, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan abrumado, decidió salir del lugar, ahora estaba algo perturbado de ese encuentro, y algo molesto, la peor parte no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. También fue una sorpresa ver a la castaña con el cabello de color negro. Aún así, esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, después de todo no la había felicitado por su matrimonio, y tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer aquellos niños.

**«Continuará»...**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Lamento la ausencia pero mi tiempo está comprometido ^.^espero ponerme al día en la historia este fin de semana. Así que no dejen de leer ^.^

** «N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mi nuevo combo light como lo han bautizado pero sumamente divertido, para compensar aquellos lectores que fueron golpeados por mí combo letal que edite para el II Desafío.

[1] **Utopía según «Los Kinomoto».** Juego con drama pero está impregnado del humor negro que predomina en mis historias. ^.^ Les recomiendo empezar por este OS.

[2]** La aventura de las parcas.** Dedicados a las moderadoras del IV Pre-Desafío, sin ayuda de **Nana **y **Kind Yuuki** esto no hubiera sido posible. Muy bien chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo. Aquí baje el drama y se nota en la 2da. Parte en donde ya di rienda suelta a mi humor pero al estilo Evil, y para quienes son partes del Group's Evil no van entender problemas en entender la maldad que le hice a cierta coneja ;)…les aseguro que se van a divertir.

[3] **La apuesta.** Crápula ^.^ Baka-Borrego, ahora agrego una nueva palabra al sakepedia ¿se intrigaron?, entonces tienen que leer quién pago piso en este divertido escrito, y me corto las venas sino logro hacer que se ría, porque le toco el turno a Tomoyo, y nada mejor que Touya para hacerles maldades ^.^ Enjoy it!

Así mismo los invito a que se animen a leer a cada autor que participo en nuestro: **IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**, exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. Encontraran historias muy divertidas ^.^ Enjoy them!

**«N/A ³»** En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	7. Un pequeño susto

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados. **

**CP.N°7.- Un pequeño susto. **

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó con impaciencia Sakura al tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño niño, que ahora se mostraba algo rojo y sudado por la fiebre que tenía.

—No está el Dr. Takashi —respondió con cansancio—, pero está su residente y vendrá en pocos minutos —aclaró—, ¿cómo está Ariel?

Sakura iba comentar sobre su estado, pero en ese preciso momento vino la enfermera junto con un joven doctor que luego de presentarse revisó al niño minuciosamente, y finalmente comentó en un tono bajo:

—Los antibióticos empiezan hacer efecto, la fiebre es algo natural, no se preocupen su hijo va estar bien por la mañana —afirmó mientras tomaba la carpeta de Meiling y veía la razón de su ingreso, también se tomó su tiempo en revisarla, al terminar pidió a la enfermera aplicar los antibióticos que tocaba en su suero y que le cambie la mascarilla, entonces Sakura reaccionó en ese momento y preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Existe algún riesgo de contagio?, porque mi hijo no tiene parotiditis sino gripe…¿me doy entender? —preguntó en medio de su nerviosismo y tensión.

—Lo que tiene su hijo no es gripe señora —aclaró—, los exámenes muestran una infección a la garganta, pero no tiene porque asustarte porque no es parotiditis ni menos amigdalitis —afirmó con seguridad—, mañana ha de amanecer mejor, porque ya los antibióticos están haciendo su efecto.

El joven galeno conocía la expresión de desconfianza de una madre, no dudó en afirmar con suavidad para que ella se quede tranquila:

—La niña está con mascarilla, además tenemos en este lugar purificadores de aires, las posibilidades de contagio son mínimos y si algo así pasara lo controlaríamos inmediatamente —aclaró—, de acuerdo cómo evolucione, creo que su niño puede ser dado de alta mañana en la tarde o tal vez se quedé un día más, pero su niña…al menos deberá quedarse unos tres días más. Estoy trabajando bajo estimados, no lo puedo asegurar.

Sakura iba aclarar que la niña no era su hija, pero la tos en su hijo la alertó y se acercó a él, Ariel capto toda su atención que se olvido de completo aclarar ese mal entendido, el joven galeno también se centró en atender al niño convaleciente.

Xiaoláng por su lado estaba cansado, y preocupado por su hija, le parecía increíble que una niña tan sana como Meiling se haya enfermado de esa forma, en momentos así se sentía tan abrumado que recordaba a su esposa, y la falta que ella les hacía, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lados, al notar que el joven galeno daba unas últimas indicaciones a Sakura, iba salir de la habitación cuando de repente Sakura, quién ya había dejado acostado a su hijo en la cama para que duerma de nuevo, se tambaleo y hubiera caído al piso de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del galeno.

—¡Qué demonios! —susurró Xiaoláng con preocupación. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ellos, pero antes de intentar tomar a Sakura en brazos para llevarla a uno de los muebles del lugar, ella comentó de mala gana:

—No es necesario que me toques, estoy bien…solo fue un mareo…

—Señora —comentó el joven galeno con preocupación—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió? —El joven hizo la pregunta al notar la extremada palidez en el rostro de la hermosa mujer, y se quedó sorprendido al tomarle el pulso, porque estaba muy débil.

Sakura con tantas cosas encima que tenía ese día, justo se había saltado el almuerzo y la cena, era natural que con toda esa tensión este al límite de su resistencia.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Xiaoláng con enojo—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre?..., ni has tocado la comida.

Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para replicar, pero el joven galeno intervino en un tono conciliador:

—No creo que deba hablarse en ese tono a su esposa —La defendió sin pensar—, es natural que una madre se olvide de hasta de comer por tener un hijo enfermo. Es un error, pero pasa…ahora le recomiendo que coma algo ligero y duerma, porque sino usted se va enfermar, y no creo que usted de desee eso, con dos niños enfermos.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Xiaoláng con malestar—, ella no se puede enfermar…así que come, además tenemos una reunión en pocas horas no quiero que termines desmayada encima de mí.

—¡Cállate! —demandó Sakura en un tono bajo—, tal solo escuchar tu voz hace que me duela la cabeza.

—Señor, por favor, su esposa nece…

—¡No estamos casados! —dijeron ambos al unísono, el joven galeno los miró con interés y medio dio una disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de un par de recomendaciones decidió salir de la habitación, no quería verse envuelto en una pelea de amantes, porque si no eran casados él daba por sentado que eran amantes, por el trato que tenía, tal vez los niños eran sus hijos pero ambos estaban casados o bueno él, porque mostraba una alianza de matrimonio.

El galeno sonrío con algo de diversión, en su pocos años de residente y se tocaba con cada tipo de pareja, decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos porque tenía otros niños que atender, además le tocaba hacer guardia en emergencia, nada fácil para un joven residente.

* * *

—¿Desea otro igual? —preguntó el barman del bar-restaurante de cierto hotel de lujo en el que estaba instalado Abel Amamiya, el galeno se había inclinado por tomar un «Martini doble»—, ¿o prefiere tomar otra bebida? —ofreció el barman con una suave sonrisa.

—Igual, por favor y gracias —puntualizó el galeno con molestia, ni él mismo entendía por qué se sentía tan abrumado, después de todo él fue el causante de que Sakura lo dejará después de aquel «accidente» en el que perdió a su bebe, sabía que había sido cruel de su parte en aquel entonces pedir la interrupción del embarazo, él no quería al bebe sencillamente porque no estaba preparado para ser padre, claro nunca se imaginó que días después Sakura abortara naturalmente (*), aún recordaba su mirada impregnada de lágrimas y aquella expresión que nunca pensó ver en ella, no sabía si era decepción u odio o ambas, pero después todo fue tan confuso y ella desapareció por completo. Ni siquiera dejo una nota, tan solo aquella alianza que él le había dado como una promesa a futuro que la iban a cambiar por las alianzas de matrimonio.

Tantos años sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, incapaz de superar aquella relación fallida, estar solo por muchos años pensando que ella volvería a Japón y retomarían su relación, pero poco después de su graduación entendió su triste realidad, ella lo odiaba y no iba volver, ahora la volvía encontrar después de tantos años, todo rastro de aquella Sakura-adolescente ya no estaban, ella era una mujer completa en todo el sentido de la palabra y ahora era de otro, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era que lo había olvidado tan rápido?, ¿acaso no lo amaba?, suspiró con molestia, no entendía por qué tenía esos pensamientos en ese momento y qué era esa amargura que tanto experimentaba, entonces su móvil empezó a replicar, era su esposa «Helena», una hermosa mujer que había conocido en Italia, cabellos de color castaño rojizos y ojos verdes, de alguna forma le recordaba a Sakura, se parecía mucho a ella físicamente pero con una personalidad completamente diferente, apagó el móvil no quería hablar con su esposa, no era el momento.

La segunda copa se volvió una media botella, y así paso la noche el galeno, entre alcohol y recuerdos con sabor amargura y remordimientos.

* * *

Ya entrada horas del día, Yue se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado en que estaba Xiaoláng, su semblante de cansancio era notorio y más se sorprendió cuando le entrego los planos para comentar en voz baja sin dejar de toser:

—Sakura hizo las modificaciones que ordenaste, vamos a jugar con el pequeño espacio de las casas y nada mejor que hacer armarios internos, cajones empotrados en el piso, paredes, escalera —tosió con fuerza—, disculpa…yo voy a jugar con elementos de «feng shui», en el centro tendremos bambú y ciertas plantas que no ocupan espacio, crecen hacia arriba no hacia los lados ni menos tienen esas raíces enormes (**), además no necesitamos tener ventanas porque arriba y en las paredes en la parte superior vamos a jugar con grandes ventanales que van a permitir el paso de la luz —tosió—, si necesitas alguna explicación me avisas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con interés mientras abría los planos para verlos—, ¿dónde está Sakura?

—Le dije que se fuera a descansar, ella me va cubrir está noche —tosió con más fuerza.

—Xiaoláng, no me gusta para nada esa tos —afirmó él en un tono suave.

—No es nada —tosió—, necesito tomar un caf…

—Lo que necesitas es un médico y creo que ser internado —Intervino para su sorpresa Sakura, quién no solo venía cambiada sino que también mostraba un mejor semblante.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Xiaoláng con enojo.

—Descansé, y ahora estoy de regresó…¡Te ves horrible! —recalcó Sakura con una sonrisa torcida—, perdón por mis modales, buenas tardes jefe, crápula.

Xiaoláng estaba demasiado cansado para replicar, pero no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Cómo que buenas tardes? —cuestionó—, son las… —Al mirar su reloj se quedó sin palabras mientras tosía, porque era pasado medio día, cómo no se había dado cuenta de la hora, y antes que reaccione Sakura puso su mano sobre su frente, Yue los miró con interés pero no necesito decir nada, porque Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y afirmó con molestia:

—¡Genial! Tienes temperatura…¡Te enfermaste!...No se supone que teníamos prohibido enfermarnos —cuestionó con molestia al recordar el sermón que él le dio esa madrugada por su descuido.

—Yo no estoy… —tosió con tanta fuerza que sintió un leve vértigo. Yue se apresuró a poner su mano sobre su espalda y ordenó en un tono suave:

—Vamos a tener que internarte…,¡qué problema! —susurró—, llamaré a una enfermera —Sabía que ante ese comentario Xiaoláng iba protestar pero él se adelanto y añadió—: Sakura, Xiaoláng queda a tu cuidado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Inmediatamente iba protestar, pero Yue con una sola mirada la cayó, y más cuando afirmó:

—Voy a llevar los planos ante el cliente y le pediré una prórroga para reunirnos… —miró Xiaoláng que ahora estaba algo rojo porque la fiebre empezaba hacer estragos en él—, espero que te mejores. ¡Ve con Sakura!

—¿Qué?, yo con esa bruja no voy a ningún —tosió con tal fuerza, que Sakura no se contuvo y en lugar de darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda le dio un fuerte golpe para que reaccione.

—¡Maldición! Casi me sacas un pulmón —gritó el hombre que no dejaba de toser, Yue se quedó por un segundo perplejo pero al siguiente segundo no pudo evitar reír, sin duda ese par iba terminar peleando pero él los dejo así porque tenía que ir a ver a su «hijo» Eriol, quién también estaba internado, y ver cómo había amanecido para después llamar a su cliente y mostrarle los primeros planos del proyecto, así que salió con premura del pasillo dejando a ese par discutiendo para variar, pero tenía la confianza que Sakura lo iba cuidar, por lo que no se preocupó por Xiaoláng, porque a pesar de todo estaba en buenas manos.

Iba hacer una larga pero larga tarde para cierta castaña, pero la satisfacción de haber golpeado al imponente hombre no se la quitaba nadie.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ¹» **Hi! Lo que significa este (*) es que más adelante se viene la historia completa de Abel y Sakura, me faltan ciertos detalles que pulir para explicar esa retorcida historia, tranki! No es nada del otro mundo.

Lo que significa este (**) es sobre un tipo de casa que han en Tokyo, si buscan en Youtube este vídeo _«Tokio - Gran ciudad con ideas pequeñas» _se darán cuenta de lo que hablo, con todo en mi página externa donde voy a subir el link de mi historia pondré el link del vídeo así se dan una mejor idea de lo que hablo, después de todo arquitectura no es mi carrera sino Economía pero yo trabajo en el departamento de Logística de una multinacional, por qué les comentó esto, simple, he dirigido proyecto de campamentos en contenedores, campers hechos a bases de paneles, así que por ahí viene las ideas de hacer algo cómodo en espacios pequeños.

Si les interesa en profundiza la información les dejaré el link del vídeo dura cerca de 40 minutos, un poquito más pero está muy bueno. ^.^

**«N/A ²» **Como saben estoy en Huelga Je Je Je Je, pero internamente nos estamos organizando para realizar las entrevistas a los participantes del IV Pre-Desafío y las mismas se hará en el lado oscuro (Group's Evil), mientras tanto les recomiendo que lean un escrito que edito una de nuestras moderadoras «**Kind Yuuki**» quién edito un escrito re-azucarado, ligero y muy entretenido, el mismo se llama « **Una Noche Perfecta**» pasen por alto la cacografía y diviértanse leyéndola.

**«N/A ³» **En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	8. Un encuentro desagradable

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Rivales y aliados. **

**CP.N°8.- Un encuentro desagradable. **

—¿Internarme? —tosió—, eso no es necesario, yo estoy…

—Enfermo —afirmó cierta morena falsa, ganándose una mirada fulminante del imponente hombre que se mostraba un rostro enrojecido por la ligera fiebre que experimentaba.

—Nadie te ha preguntado —masculló cada palabra en un tono tan bajo que solo ella y el joven galeno que lo atendía le escuchaban—, por favor —tosió con fuerza—, ¿podría darme alguna prescripción para este…

—Intérnelo, yo lo autorizo —El galeno sonrío con comprensión mientras miraba a la inusual pareja, Xiaoláng iba protestar, pero en ese momento Yue se hizo presente y comentó en voz baja:

—Sakura tiene razón, además no se sabe si lo que tienes es influencia o una infección más severas, es mejor que te hagas los exámenes —sugirió—, debo retirarme, mi hijo duerme y yo tengo en un par de horas una reunión con el cliente —miró a Sakura—, sé que tienes mucho trabajo que lidiar por los niños, pero por favor…

—Si ya sé —contestó Sakura de mala gana—, yo me encargo del baka-borrego este que se vino enfermar a última hora, ¡ah! —exclamó con malestar—, pero si hubiera sido…

—¡Cállate demonio! —demandó el hombre enfermo—, si voy a pasar aquí —tosió—, quiero paz y tranquilidad.

—Me voy —puntualizó Sakura, mientras salía de la habitación sin dejar de maldecir al hombre en voz baja, no tenía intenciones de convertirse en su enfermera pero si lo pensaba ayudar, claro que con ese comentario se le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Era eso necesario? —preguntó Yue con molestia mientras que el galeno sonreía nerviosamente, a su criterio eran una pareja dificil de tratar y ya le habían advertido de los «amantes» con los niños enfermos, por eso prefirió mantenerse al margen de esa situación, Yue añadió con cansancio—: Sabes que la necesitas, ahora más que nunca porque al enfermarte Meiling va quedar sola —afirmó con seriedad.

Xiaoláng se quedó por un momento sin palabras, tanto era su malestar que se había olvidado de la niña, miró al galeno y no dudó en preguntar en un tono bajo:

—Doctor, una pregunta —tosió—, ¿puedo quedarme en la habitación de los niños?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no es recomendable, usted recién se ha enfermado y ellos están en transición de curarse, el niño sale en un día, y la niña en unos dos o tres días más…han evolucionado muy bien a la medicación que le hemos aplicado.

—¡Vaya! —comentó Yue sin pensarlo con una suave sonrisa—, tú enfermo, tu hijita por salir del hospital, ¿quién la podrá cuidar? —Yue no se privó de cruzar sus brazos y fingió estar pensando en algo importante cuando acotó con rapidez—: ¿Y ahora? ¡Qué gran dilema tienes entre manos!

Xiaoláng se abstuvo de fulminarlo con la mirada después de todo era su jefe, aunque él a ratos parecía olvidarlo, se armó de paciencia, una vez que el galeno terminé de revisarlo iba tener que ir obligado a pedirle a cierta morocha, para su malestar, que lo ayudara con la niña, refunfuño por lo bajo, ya se imaginaba su expresión impregnada de burla y daba por seguro que hasta le iba cobrar el favor, porque con él no tenía consideración alguna.

Yue sonrío con suavidad, era interesante saber exactamente lo que él estaba pensando y aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver esas escenas, él tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Mientras Xiaoláng se debatía en salir a buscar a la falsa morocha o no hacerlo, en el trayecto Sakura sonreía con suavidad, sabía que iba hacer obligada a cuidar al mal humorado hombre, pero ver su cara cuando dio la orden para que lo ingresen al hospital le hizo divertir un poco, después de todo sabía la aversión que le provocaba ese tipo de lugar en él.

Momentos así se impresionaba ella misma de conocer tanto al mal humorado hombre, sin prisa alguna ingresó a la habitación donde estaban los niños, se sorprendió encontrarse con ambos despiertos y sonrío con alivió, su hijo mostraban un mejor semblante y Meiling bostezaba algo adormilada, verlos de esa manera aflojaba su lado maternal y se relajaba por completo.

—¿Cómo se sienten niños? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a su pequeño hijo y le daba un corto beso en la frente, y le ponía la mano en la misma para constatar que no había fiebre—, ¿desean que les lea un cuento o prefieren ver algo? —preguntó con suavidad mientras se acercaba a Meiling, quién sonrío pero se acurró entre las sábanas, la niña mostraban un mejor semblante pero Sakura sabía que esa somnolencia era producto de los medicamentos que le estaban administrando.

—Mami —susurró el pequeño Ariel—, tengo hambre —Sakura se alegró al escuchar eso, que el niño tuviera ganas de comer era sinónimo que se estaba recuperando, sin prisa alguna luego de revisar que la pequeña Meiling este cómoda, comentó en un tono bajo:

—Te traeré algo ligero mi cielo —puntualizó con suavidad, y al salir de la habitación no dudó en preguntar a la enfermera de turno, qué alimentos podía comer su niño, puso atención a las sugerencias que le dieron y salió de aquel pasillo con intención de llamar al elevador, tan solo se distrajo por un segundo para confirmar que traía su billetera con ella cuando una voz la hizo quedarse en su lugar.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —exclamó un hombre que le era completamente familiar—, no pensé que te volvería a ver…tan pronto.

Sakura miró Abel, la primera vez que lo encontró la tomó completamente desprevenida, pero está vez se tomó su tiempo en contestar mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

—A pesar del baño, el exceso de perfumen que tienes…, espero que no trabajes así porque hueles alcohol —afirmó con suavidad mientras ingresaba al ascensor, Abel la observó con calma y replicó sin pensar:

—Eres la única a la que nunca pude engañar, aún cuando me diera más de un baño y usara todo… —Hizo un alto a su comentarios al ver la intensa mirada de la mujer, tanto que decir y sencillamente las palabras no salían de su boca—, casi no te reconozco con ese color de cabello…te queda bien —comentó sin pensar.

—Adiós Abel —puntualizó ante que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, dejando al galeno estático en su lugar.

Le parecía increíble que después de tantos años, ella ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar, después de todo había ciertos temas que aclarar entre ellos. Frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, no sabía si sería buena idea preguntar en qué habitación estaban los niños Li-Kinomoto, pero en ese momento un galeno le llamó y captó su atención por lo que el tema quedo ahí, por ahora.

* * *

Sakura llegó a la cafetería, se sentía extraña, no sabía cómo explicar o justificar el estado en el que estaba, si bien la primera vez que vio al padre de su hijo se sorprendió pero no tuvo opción a reaccionar por la intervención de Xiaoláng, está vez estuvo frente a él, incluso hasta notó su alianza de matrimonio pero no causo tal estrago en ella, siempre pensó que no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar el día que viera de nuevo al padre de su hijo, era tan extraña la situación para ella.

—Es inverosímil darme cuenta que aquel gran amor que algún día sentí por ti…, ya no está —comentó con resignación—, pensé que te amaría por el resto de mis días —susurró y sonrío con alivio, ese encuentro le permitió darse cuenta que aquellos sentimientos ya no estaban, se sintió aliviada no sentía más ese odio y esa decepción por Abel.

Sonrío con nostalgia, tal vez si había superado hace mucho tiempo esa fallida relación, pero recién se daba cuenta de ello, ahora se sentía capaz de cerrar ese capítulo en su vida.

Se apresuró a ir por la comida de su hijo, después de todo el pequeño Ariel era su prioridad en esos momentos, sonrío con suavidad, mentalmente hizo planes una vez que su niño le dieran el alto lo iba llevar al planetario, al acuario, a los lugares que le gustaba, no veía la hora de que sane por completo para pasar tiempo de calidad con pequeño niño.

* * *

Abel había logrado zafarse del galeno y no dudó en acercarse a la enfermera de pediatría para preguntar en un tono suave:

—Enfermera, por favor —sonrío coquetamente, siempre le funcionaba cuando quería conseguir algo, una herramienta que aprendió usar un poco después que Sakura lo abandonara—, me podría decir el número de la habitación de los niños Li-Kinomoto.

La enfermera sonrío nerviosamente y miró con atención al guapo galeno, iba contestar pero una voz que le era completamente familiar sorprendió Abel.

—¿Por qué preguntas por ellos? —tosió—, Abel Amamiya —puntualizó en un tono impregnado de molestia, Yue que venía con él lo miró con interés, por un segundo quedó perplejo no conocía aquel hombre pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar, y cómo no serlo, era una versión adulta del pequeño Ariel pero Yue no los relaciono.

Abel se guardó la mueca de disgusto, mientras internamente trataba de pensar en un justificativo para la acción que estaba haciendo, por otro lado Xiaoláng cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, ignorando por completo la molestia que sentía por la influenza que tenía, porque la presencia de aquel hombre terminó de ponerlo de mal humor, no entendía qué hacía él ahí y menos entendía por qué preguntaba por su hija y más por el hijo de Sakura, definitivamente esa acción no le gustó en absoluto.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ¹» **Hi! Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día. Tks! **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
